Honeymoon Night
by REDemption Love and Lies
Summary: Lemon. Sasuke's and Sakura's honeymoon night.


_**...Honeymoon Night...**_

* * *

_**AN: Alright, I have seen MANY One-shots on a SasuSaku Honeymoon and I hope you enjoy my version.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - Me no own Naruto. BUT I do own this story line.**_

* * *

Today had been the most wonderful day of my life.

I married Uchiha Sasuke under the shade of the cherry blossoms. It had been a wonderful day, I had been treated like a princess.

Mainly by Sasuke who had sneaked into my room late last night to talk to me.

Ino came and kicked him out, it was a rather amusing sight.

"I swear that you made Ino kick me out..." Sasuke whispered and took my hand.

It was as if he was reading my mind.

He led me towards the hot springs.

Tsunade had given us the Konoha hot springs for the night, so we had the entire place to ourselves.

He took off his shirt and pants.

He then came and undressed me, I was a little embarrassed.

I had never been fully naked in front of Sasuke or anyone else for that matter.

He embraced me. "Don't be embarrassed, Sakura-chan..." He whispered.

The Uchiha then went into the water, taking my hand with him.

It was lovely and warm.

The water was just right.

I became relaxed.

He still held onto my hand.

His beautiful dark eyes watching me carefully.

"Are you sure you want this, Sakura-chan?" He asked.

I nodded and he brought his lips down to my own and gently kissed me.

His fingers stroking the sides of my face.

"You're... So beautiful you know that...?" He whispered against my lips.

I blushed. "A-arigatou... Sasuke-kun..." I whispered.

He cupped my breasts under the water and I gasped.

"Sorry. I should have said something..." The Uchiha murmured.

I moaned, his hands moving over my breasts was so gentle.

It was as if he thought I would break.

I smiled.

I didn't expect Uchiha Sasuke to be this kind.

"Huh... May I?" He asked.

His fingers gently moving over the top of my nipples and I gasped.

I nodded and he lifted me out of the water partly, his body heat was keeping me warm.

His tongue darted out and attacked my breast, I moaned loudly.

"I love that sound..." Sasuke whispered.

I looked at him, his dark eyes were full of light.

I remember his darker moments when light wasn't shown in those smoldering orbs.

Even that time when he tried to kill me, if Naruto hadn't of been there... Would he have hesitated?

But Sasuke was different now.

He was colder to most people but, he was kind to me.

I felt him on my neck now, he was sucking on the skin there.

It was as if he was marking me as his own.

Perhaps he was.

"You're mine now... Sakura..." Sasuke whispered in my ear and that proved it.

I felt his body move up against my own and I gasped. "Huh... Seems I can't control myself."

I stared at him.

"Sasuke..." I whispered.

His mouth took my nipple again.

His tongue swiveling over the tip.

"Oh..." I moaned.

He wrapped my legs around his waist.

"We'll go inside soon," Sasuke murmured and then attacked my breasts again by nipping and chewing at my nipples.

He then sucked on the flesh.

He made another mark to show I was his.

He grinded against me and I moaned loudly.

He stopped and then claimed my lips again before grinding against me again.

The Uchiha then put my legs down and lifted me up and stepped out of the hot springs.

Sasuke slowly made his way towards our room.

He gently laid me onto the bed.

"You're going to get the bed wet..." I whispered.

He smirked.

"There's other rooms Sakura-chan..." The Uchiha whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "That's not the point..."

He sighed and captured my lips and I felt him align himself.

"Are you sure you want this?" Sasuke asked.

I nodded. "I want you, I love you Sasuke-kun..."

"I love you too..." He whispered and pushed himself past my barrier.

I screamed out in pain.

It was fucking painful.

"Shit...!" Sasuke whispered and stayed still.

I could tell he was having trouble.

I leant in and kissed him, I was trying to make him feel better.

"Sakura..." He moaned.

After a few moments, "Move..." I whispered and wiggled my hips.

He obeyed and began his thrusts.

They were slow at first, but then became faster.

Our pants filled the room and sweat dripped off of the both of us.

"Ah... Faster Sasuke-kun!" I cried out.

"S-Sakura... So tight...!" He growled.

A low growl rumbled in his chest.

He lifted my legs over his shoulders and his thrusts became deeper and harder and I soon felt myself fall over the edge.

I soon had my orgasm.

Bliss consumed me and I felt Sasuke take himself out.

He stroked himself a few times and came on his hand.

Using his other hand, he stroked my cheek a few times.

"Thank you... Sakura... I love you..." Sasuke whispered and kissed me gently.

"I love you too..."

I smiled at him and I was excited as to what our future together had in store for us.

* * *

_**Uh... Review, but no flames.**_

_**Arigatou**_


End file.
